guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Livia
Where did you get the name Livia? Ghost1 17:53, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Go to the external link at the bottom.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 19:25, 29 July 2007 (CDT) She might just be an allied NPC and not a Hero --Yoshi 23:19, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :The italicized "title" underneath her name is consistent with other heroes, plus she's been appearing in trailers and a lineup with the other four known heroes, so it's an extremely safe guess. --Valentein 00:53, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Since these articles on GW:EN shoot to only have confirmed info I have removed the statement that she IS a hero. It hasn't been confirmed and shouldn't be posted as confirmed. I have also pulled her from the Known Heroes table on the GW:EN page and added her to the list of strong possibilities alongside Gwen.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 01:56, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Nice Not as HAWT as Jora (few are, shut up Entropy) but she's still nice. I've been running MoW/Olias as SS necros in while doing missions in HM, having Livia would be nice since my parties are always such sausage fests --Blue.rellik 02:42, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Neither have anything on Xandra though. :P Capcom 03:12, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::THAT thing? --Blue.rellik 07:25, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Mr. Relic, I'm inclined to agree with you actually...Livia isn't as drop-dead "HAWT" as some others, but definitely a nice change to Olias or MoW. I don't have a problem with them, they're both awesome in their own ways, but...well, Olias isn't exactly handsome and MoW is an old man. Baldy is probably still the only NPC that makes getting old look cool. Now I just wish they'd make another female Monk so I can drop Dunkoro. Again, no problem with him personally, but he crimps my style a bit. :D (T/ ) 23:45, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I still don't get why you guys think Jora is so hot. Entropy's right, she is fugly. IMO Livia is THE hottest female character in the game. So sue me.-- (T) 21:44, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Jora is beautiful. She's just not a twig supermodel like what we usually get. Arshay Duskbrow 21:50, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::To Entropy : <3, To Marco : >:(, To Archay : :D --Blue.rellik 23:22, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Are you guys serious shes fucking like 7 10!!! Shes a freaking giant!!!! I felt ashamed standing next to her. :I do not discriminate based on size. Everyone is equal. It is just a fact that Norns and wurms are better than everyone else --Blue.rellik 23:40, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'm a girl, so I don't have masculine insecurity issues if someone is taller than me. :P Arshay Duskbrow 01:17, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm generally tall, so I rarely have to deal with that anyway. Jora does't scare me because she's big, it's because she's big, doesn't seem to like humans, and has a sword about the size of my torso. Completely different reasoning. If she was nicer and didn't have that sword, I'd give her a hug. :D :::Livia's cool, though... she seems a bit too willing to give up lives for her cause, but then again, she is a Necromancer. And her cause seems pretty noble to me. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:00, 28 August 2007 (CDT) sooo... how you actualy get her?? :She wasn't available in the sneak peek, so presumably, you get her farther on in the storyline. You can always unlock her for PvP at the Priest for 3000 faction, as well. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:30, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::They're both HAWT, very, very HAWT, I was dissapointed at Gwen, but then again...shes 18, so what's wrong with her!? (assuming she's 10 in the presearing) Skwog 17:27, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Holy crap Livia is freakin hot!--Victoryisyours 10:31, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I'd like to show her MY Scepter of Orr if you know what I mean. -User:Yikey :I lol'd. Lord of all tyria 14:56, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Trivia Does anything actually suggest that she was named after Livia Augusta née Drusilla? The Hobo 06:15, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :No, it's just the first thing you find on wikipedia when you search for 'Livia.' --Macros 06:19, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::Might as well say that Anton was named after Anton Chekhov since that's the first thing that pops up on google, lawl. The Hobo 16:33, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::But there were Antons before Anton Chekov, while Empress Livia was the first Livia in recorded history, and every subsequent Livia, Augusta and Drusilla is arguably named after her either directly or inderectly. -- Gordon Ecker 16:52, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I wasn't trying to present a good example, notice the "lawl" right at the end? The Hobo 16:54, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::::So if a GW character shares a name with someone, they're instantly related to someone in history? --Blue.rellik 20:35, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 07:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) -dies- She's beautiful ;_; :I was named Livia first! ~cries~ (not logging in) Jasminethetender I did anyone else notice Boob-jiggle during her introduction cut-scene? Not quite what I expected from GW, they've never been quite so blatant about it before anyway. Not that I'm complaining, mind. EbeneezerSquid 2220, 21 august 2007 (CDT) :I certainly noticed... O_O;; Arshay Duskbrow 23:30, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Guild Wars has had correct ... err ... body movement physics at least as far back as Factions. As well as incorrect body movement physics, which can be seen on the Stone Souls. -- Gordon Ecker 23:49, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::Have you ever seen a female ranger shoot a bow wearing 1.5k Druid's? - Ayumbhara 14:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Glad i'm not the only person who noticed. =/ Gratuitous breast jiggle is just more proof that Anet is a bunch of geeks who have yet to kiss a girl =P But yeah, Livia has a ridiculous amount of jiggle despite her wearing a chest piece that looks too tight to allow any movement.--Darksyde Never Again 20:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Acquisition Anyone else not realize when you got Livia? I mean I did the required quests/missions but I got no notice that I had unlocked her. I thought there was some other quest to do and I've been looking for it ever since. I just started collecting some skree wings for the mini moa and while building my party I realized she was in the hero list. I thought I had checked it after the quests that involved her but apparently I didn't.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 00:54, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :I just finished the mission, and have found the same thing: You're not notified that Livia's been added to the team, she just is. --Ayaname Wolf 3:40, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Actually there is a notice in the chat box, but no pop-up. I barely noticed it, but it says, "Hero Unlocked: Livia" 74.221.4.22 17:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Actually, there is a pop-up. You see it right before the cutscene to the end of Finding the Bloodstone. It's hard to see but it's there. ::: This is true. You see it for a brief second before the cutscene starts. It's going to be a bear for someone to get a SS of it. Firecrest Breast Physics Okay, I'm obviously male. I look at her chest. I notice her boobies are more jumbly (as she should with no bra and some twine for breast holster) than usual. Who else noticed this, and is ANet going for 'sex sells'? :( Mightywayne 20:10, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :They were going for that since they made 15k Druids for Rangers way back in Prophecies. They're just making it more blatant now --Blue.rellik 22:23, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Hate to break it to you two, but sex sells. Very much.: ::Hate to break what to me? Where did I say otherwise? --Blue.rellik 21:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::uhhh have you guys noticed the female ele dance? I think just about any MMORPG gets into the action! Livingtissues 21:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I think it's more a matter of Anet developers having 0 "hands-on experience" with such things.--Darksyde Never Again 14:43, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It's not as bad as DoA: Beach Volley. It looks like the women there have bricks inside their things, they jiggle at ANYTHING --Blue.rellik 10:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Livia Fan Club We need one. If Jora has one, why can't Livia? :Make a user template then! --Kale Ironfist 21:42, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Livia can't have one because she's lame and just like any other girl in red in a video game.--Darksyde Never Again 20:31, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Even lame girls in red get fan clubs too, you know. :P And reading her battle quotes, I'm starting to actually like her now... perhaps I'll actually have a Necromancer Hero on my team at some point? Olias and What's-His-Face are just gathering dust here. (and probably making dust too, judging by their general physique.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 02:23, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ditto. Besides, if they make it blatant now you might as well pick and choose. Better than Hayda's attitude anyway ;) -- Yu 03:07, 5 September 2007 (CDT) My eyes were drawn straight for the middle and my mouth droped open, wasnt used to that calibre of thing in Guildwars71.222.37.117 05:38, 9 September 2007 (CDT) >>>>>>>>>I decided to create the Livia Fanclub. Show your support by putting this userbox into your userpage: Copy the following: Anemos 19:55, 17 September 2007 (CDT) "Death is a lover. Embrace him." This was removed in the latest revision. I have proof though, that she says it http://img126.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw015dl7.jpg. Besides, Olias' quote is "Death is a lover. Embrace the love." -- Yu 04:54, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :So why is the edit by the certain someone removed now, and the quote missing? -- Yu 08:18, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :I had simply assumed it was misread and mistyped. Put it back then. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:53, 6 September 2007 (CDT) is Sexy Confirmed! Miss Velvetine'' 03:59, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Confirmed with Signet of Hawt 139.147.159.223 14:40, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::I can verify this claim. Pushbiscuit 22:04, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::And i can disagree. everyone is entitled to their opinion though. --SLeeVe 22:15, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::She has that strange red hair thingy... —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:45, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::::So? it looks good on her!-- (Talk) ( ) 12:48, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::NEeds less clothes! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 12:53, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::You really should consider something more... real... if you're getting so worked up over hero pixels on several talk pages. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:49, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Do you mean a poster of her? You could hold that in your hand --Blue.rellik 10:43, 30 September 2007 (UTC)